A Dunedain at Hogwarts
by Strumwulf
Summary: After traveling to Middle-Earth as young child, Harry Potter returns to England and Hogwarts a grown man.


Prologue (There and Back Again)

Harry had been surprised when Uncle Vernon had brought him along, when the Dursley's left for their annual vacation. They normally left him with Mrs. Figg or Uncle Vernon's sister. The trip was long, due to being interrupted constantly by Dudley wanting a new toy, snack, or not wanting to be in the car anymore, so when they arrived at the campground, it was dark and a storm was brewing. Harry was told to go gather firewood, and he scurried off as fast as his six year old legs could carry him. When he got back to the campsite, Harry found that the Dursley's had left, and then sky opened up. Harry tried to seek shelter by hiding in the roots of the trees around the campground, but the wind drove the rain into any spot he tried to stop in. Pulling his oversize clothes as tight as possible around him, Harry wondered across the moor looking for any spot that could provide a little shelter from storm. Losing his footing, Harry tumbled down a small incline. Getting back to his feet after the fall, Harry looked around and saw a small cleft in the hill. Scrambling through the mud, wind and rain, Harry made his way into the cleft and found that it lead to a cave. After moving into the cave far enough to be out of the wind and rain, Harry curled up into a ball to try and stay warm, then fell into the deep sleep of the truly exhausted. On the hill above the cave where Harry slept, lightning struck the stone ring that stood there. Unseen by any human eye, a blue glow formed around the ring, then around Harry. Then as quickly as the glow formed, it disappeared taking Harry with it. In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, a set of mysterious devices slowed their spinning to almost complete stop and their glow was barely visible. Since Albus Dumbledore was not in the castle, much less his office, he did not see this event, and it would be a long while before he would check on his devices, then start looking for Harry Potter. Deep in the woods of Albania, the spirit of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, felt some of his strength disappear as his bond with his unknown soul fragment stretched and broke.

Harry woke to the warmth and sound of roaring fire. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes, Harry found that he was no longer wearing Dudley's wet cast-offs, but a warm and dry shirt that he practically swam in, and a blanket had been wrapped around him. Across the fire, Harry could make out an old man with a long gray beard, wearing a gray cloak and tall blue hat, smoking a long-stemmed pipe. The man took a long draw on the pipe, then blew out a series of smoke rings, before setting the pipe down. "Awake at last, I see. How are you feeling and what may I call you?"

"I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter. I'm fine. Thank you for helping me. Do you need anything done? I know how to do all sorts of chores." Harry said as he stood up. Once he got to his feet, Harry doubled over as a racking cough tore through him. Before Harry could fall over, Gandalf had scooped him up into his arms. "With a cough like that, you are far from fine, young Harry. Luckily, we are close to Rivendell and the healing hands of Elrond." Minutes later, Gandalf had packed up the small camp, saddle his horse, and was on his way toward Rivendell with Harry riding in front of him.

And thus in the Year 2500 of the Third Age of Middle Earth, Harry Potter, who would be known as Gwath, Gel, Seeker the Ranger, Commander of the Dunedain & Anwa Elwen, among other names, arrived at Rivendell.

Harry is asleep in a bed. At the corner of the room stand Gandalf and Elrond. "What worries you, old friend." Gandalf asked. "There was something dark attached the boy. You can still sense faint traces of it, especially at that scar of his. It reminds me of the Nine Kings. Whatever or whoever it was, it is gone now, but I fear that the boy will always be sensitive to those who bear the taint of evil. Time will tell where it will lead the boy." Elrond said with sadness. "Do not worry so. We can watch the boy for any danger, and perhaps he'll grow to be an ally against the Enemy." Gandalf reassured his friend.

Harry woke to find himself in a bed in a strange room. The last thing he remember was hiding in a cave to get out of the rain. Slipping out of bed, then the room, Harry wandered the halls looking for the kitchens, so he could start making breakfast. Being distracted by the architecture of the Halls of Rivendell, Harry ran into the back of someone and fell down. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll clean it." Harry babbled in fear and surprise, as he covered his head with his arms. The person crouched in front of Harry, gently pushed his arms down, and then lifted his chin, so Harry was looking into the concerned face of Arwen, daughter of Elrond. She said something in a beautiful language, that Harry did not understand. "What are you looking for?", she repeated. "I'm looking for the kitchens, Ma'am. Uncle Vernon always complains about how expensive it is to have me around, and that I need to earn my keep."

Arwen blinked in surprise at Harry's statement, then said, "There are already plenty of people working in the kitchens, but I suddenly find myself in need of a companion. If you wish to repay my father for his help, help me with my various duties." Harry nodded his acceptance, and took Arwen's hand when she offered it, and followed her toward the dining hall.

Thus, Harry Potter became Arwen's page. Arwen's brothers upon their return to Rivendell from their latest foray against the Orcs and Goblins later that year, were quick to name Harry, Gwath which meant shadow in Sindarian, when they learned how he was always beside their sister. While Arwen called him Gel which means joy. Harry learned to read, write and speak Sindiarian, Quenya and Westron, how to use a sword and bow, and to ride a horse. He made friends with many of the children of the Dunedain, who also lived in Rivendell.

10 years after his arrival in Rivendell, Harry rode out of his home in a company of Dunedain, and a few elves. They headed east to Rohan to provide assistance in the war brewing there.

Year 2520

Harry is kissing a blonde woman as they stand in front of a crowd composed of Dunedain, Riders of Rhonin, a few dwarves and elves, even a couple of Hobbits. Elrond, Arwen, and Gandalf are watching off to one side.

Year 2530

Harry is parrying attacks with a wooden sword from a pair of ten year olds, a blonde hair boy and a dark-haired girl. Watching from the porch of the house is Harry's wife, Elowyn, nursing of a red-headed baby.

Year 2550

Harry is fighting a group of Orcs. Flanking him are a blonde man, and a black haired woman who appear to be in their twenties, and are obviously related to Harry. Suddenly, a group of the Riders of Rohan led by Elowyn and teenaged red-headed girl, who looks like Lily Potter, ride into the clearing. Elowyn and most of the riders ride into the middle of the fray, while the girl and a couple of others circle around the outside of the fight, shooting their bows at orcs that try to break free.

Year 2556

Harry is sitting next to his wife as he watches his twins dance with their new spouses.

Year 2560

Harry is leading a group of Rangers into the ruins of Angmar. Harry is fighting a ring wraith and almost defeats it just as another ring-wraith arrives with an army of orcs, goblins and trolls. Harry and his rangers fighting a withdrawal from the city.

Year 2575

Harry and his kids are placing the final stones on a barrow.

Year 2600

Harry is in a variety of libraries, and consulting with the members of the White Council.

Year 2625

Harry is scaling up a cliff on the outskirts of Mordor.

Year 2650

As Harry, appearing to be about 50 years of age with some slight graying at the temples, relaxed next to the fire in the Great Hall of Rivendell, smoking his pipe, and slowing paging through a book, a snowy owl swooped into the hall. The owl circled the hall before landing next to Harry. With a bark, the owl extended a leg toward Harry. Harry reached out and removed the envelope tied to the leg, and said, "Thank you for your service. I'll have someone bring you some food." The owl hopped up to Harry's shoulder, gently nipped a ear, then fly up to one of the many perches in the hall. Harry opened the letter, slowly read it, then stood up and walked out of the hall. Later, we see Harry talking to Elrond, Arwen, and Gandalf. Elrond said in a grave tone, "So the time of your leaving is finally upon us. I had wished this time would not come to pass, but the Valar call you at last to your true destiny. You have brought much joy to my house, Anwa Elwen. You and your family will always be welcome within these halls." Arwen clasped Harry's face, and looked up into his eyes said. "We will have a proper leaving feast, my Gwath. Remember what you have learned, and face your destiny as you always have. Now gather your family." Harry bowed his head, and Arwen kissed his brow. Harry turned toward Gandalf and asked, "No last words, old friend?"

"Only that we will meet again in the Undying Lands, if we don't meet again here in Middle Earth. Now, let us put the sorrow of parting off for a while, and enjoy our time together."

And so 150 years after his arrival in the Lands of Middle-Earth, Harry Potter accompanied by the snowy owl, who he had named Tinuviel, departed from the Grey Havens to travel to the Undying Lands and from there to the lands of his birth to complete his oldest, yet newest quest.

Mid-Summers Night, 10 years after the defeat of Voldemort

At the center of the Department of Mysteries, underneath the Ministry of Magic in the Heart of London, stood the mysterious arch known as the Veil of Death. Nothing in the room moved, except for the veil that fluttered in an breeze that no felt. Suddenly, a steady wind blew from the arch, and warm summer light spilled out of the arch. A man who appeared to be around 30 years old dressed in a medieval style tunic and leggings, with silver mail worn over the tunic strode out of the arch. He carried a bow with nocked arrow, wore a filled pack with a quiver strapped to it, along with a sword and dagger strapped to his waist, and had a snowy owl sitting on his shoulder. As he walked away from the arch, the wind and light disappeared. "Well, are we in the right place, Tinuviel?" Harry asked.

Tinuviel gave an affirmative chirp. "Let's go find an inn, and tomorrow, we shall request a meeting with Lady McGonagal about attending Hogwarts."

As Harry made his way through the various rooms of the Department of Mysteries looking for the exit, he eventually ended up in the Hall of Prophecies. Making his way through the shelves looking for a way out of the room, Harry stopped to look for any markings that pointed to an exit. Placing his hand on one of the spheres that lined the shelves, Harry was surprised when it came off the shelf. Looking at the label where the sphere had been, Harry puzzled out the words Harry Potter & Lord Voldemort. Seeing his name, Harry decided he'd keep the sphere and puzzle it out what it actually did later. After placing it in one of his bags, Harry started looking for a way out again. To his surprise, Harry quickly found a door and exited the room.

Gwath - Shadow (Sindarian)

Gel - Joy (Sindarian)

Anwa Elwen - True Heart (Quenya)

Middle Earth Time Line - wiki/Timeline_of_Arda


End file.
